His nightmares Her comfort
by LimJJ
Summary: Every strong man needs a strong woman to be by his side to keep him going and being the King of Lucis is no exception. (Fluffy moments of Noc x Luna...very fluffy 0 0)


**Hey guys this is my first Final Fantasy story and it's a oneshot. I might write more but I got a story that I still haven't finished yet so until then this is all I can do.**

He watched helplessly as she saw his beloved Luna fall deeper into the dark abyss. No matter how hard he tries to catch her, his efforts would only prove futile. He was supposde to save her, they were supposed to get married, have a future together where he would reclaim his throne and bring Lucis to greatness once again. How was he supposed to be a king if he couldn't even save his beloved? He was nothing but a failure. His father was wrong to trust him and put such faith in him. He had failed them and most of all he had failed Luna. Was his goal and to save Luna all just for talk? All the hardwork he put in wasted. He watched as the distance between them starts to get further. No. He could not let her go just like this, using all his might he tried to swim towards her, to save her from her ultimate demise but just like before his effort was futile. He watched as Luna gave him a sad smile "Farewell. Dear Noctis" and with that she closed her eyes for the last time, never to be opened again and started falling deeper into the dark abyss.

"Luna!"

He woke up with a shock to find he was lying on a dead in a large room. He started to push himself up into a sitting position using his elbows, his body protested but he pushed himself. Finally sitting up he heard a voice

"Back with us?" he saw Ignis sitting on a chair in front of him. Ignis stood up and Noctis noticed that he seemed abit more clumsy than usual. "I'll go tell the others…Though it may take a while"

Then he saw it. Ignis eyes seemed to be damaged "Your eyes…"

"A small sacrifice in the greater battle" Ignis replied calmly

He looked down to his legs. Starting to remember the dream he had not too long ago. He had to be sure "And Luna?" he asked with hope in his heart. He prayed to the Kings of Lucis that Luna was still alive and that dream was nothing more but a dream. However, what Ignis replied next would shatter his hopes and dreams

"She has passed" Ignis replied with a sorrowful voice. He knew how much Noctis loved Lady Luna and even though he never expressed it out loud but it was visible when her name was mentioned.

Noctis felt the world around him started falling, his heart sank, broken into pieces. The pain in his chest becomes unbearable. All hope is lost for him. Then he felt something in his hands, he knew what it was but the small hope left in him told him that it was something else. When he opened it, what hope he had left was shattered and lost. The ring that was given to him in the dream by Luna was the last thing she gave him before she drifted away. "Umbra left that for you" was the last thing Ignis said before he walked out.

Turning to his right he saw the scrapbook that he and Luna used to talk to each other. He remembered Luna giving him a Tenebraean blue flower and when he finally reached the page then he could only finally realize and confirm that Luna is no longer in the mortal world with him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He then remembered Luna's last words

" _When the world falls around you and all hope is lost. Look into the distance, know that I am there and that I will always watch over you"_

He clutched the ring to his chest as it was the only thing left from her "Luna…" he and it didn't take long for the tears to fall.

Noctis woke up with a shock. His eyes wide open as franticly tried to sit up, his breathing ragged, tears cascading down his cheeks. The dream still fresh from his mind and when he looked around his fears start to surface. The room was the same as the dream along with the bed he now sat on. _So it wasn't just a dream after all…_. He was about to cry again when he heard another voice beside him. A voice he thought he would never hear again, he turned around to find Luna, his beloved wife awake with a worried expression on her face. "Noctis are you alright?"

With a strangled cry he hugged Luna with all with all his might. He had to make sure this was real and not a dream or a figment of his imagination. He was reassured when he felt her arms wrapped around him. His face buried into the crook of her neck, tears of joy fell from his face unlike in his dream where they were tears of sorrow and sadness. It took him awhile before he was sure that this was reality and his beloved her alive and well with him. When they finally separated, they looked into each other eyes with their foreheads touching. Luna leaned in closer and nuzzled her nose while wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes. Their face leaned closer, their lips touching and finally they kissed. After a while they separated, their breathing ragged and heavy. When they finally controlled their breathing they leaned against each other's forehead once more. Luna could feel discomfort in Noctis even though he didn't show it. "Noctis my dear…what were you dreaming about?"

He turned away from her gaze, he didn't want to remember the nightmare he had but hiding it from her would do no good "I had a nightmare…of your death." He shut his eyes tight "I couldn't save you, I wasn't strong enough." Tears threatened to fall again.

"Noctis look at me" she turned his face towards her gently and looked into his eyes "I'm here now aren't I? You saved me Noctis remember? You defeated the Leviathan, kill the accursed, and saved the world. It was just a dream Noctis"

He remembered…he remembered it all as clear as day when he nearly lost Luna. The lengths he went to prevent her from dying when he learned of the toll it takes on her body when she communes with the gods. How he had actually died at one moment after killing Ardyn and only to be revived thanks to the Kings of Lucis for giving him a second chance at life. The happiness he felt when he finally had his wedding. "I know…"

"Let's go back to sleep" Luna said yawning

Noctis gave a smile and went to lie down only for Luna to lie down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. If he had that same nightmare again, she would be beside him when he wakes up telling him that it was all just a dream and that she would be at his side no matter what. He may be a strong King but even a King needs a Queen by his side to keep him going. She noticed that Noctis's breathing was slow and steady telling her that he was already fast asleep. Not that she could blame him seeing as their bedroom in Altisia was located in an area where the air was cooling most of the time. It was different from their main house back in Insomia but Noctis suggested that they came back here for some R and R. After a few minutes of enjoying the sight of her husband's peaceful face she finally succumbed to sleep.

 **Well that's all. I might do a story a story for this couple but it will be in a Highschool environment. I don't know. As for the game and story, I was really sad that they killed Luna but atleast they got together in the afterlife. If you guys want more, you know where to find me.**

 **Walk tall my fellow readers.**


End file.
